I'm Going Home
by RossxRachel4ever
Summary: Bella has finally become a vampire, but something happens on her first hunting trip. Songfic to Home, by Daughtry. I hope you like it! This should be just a one shot, I'm not planning on continuing it, sorry.


Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm Stephanie Meyer? Didn't think so...I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I also do not own the song_ Home._

Bella's PoV

I stood in the clearing, staring down at the woman laying on the ground. The innocent human who I had just killed. I had promised myself that I would never do this. I had sworn that I would never lose control this badly, but I guess that's a promise you can't always keep.

Edward burst into the clearing a split-second later, and I panicked. _Oh no_, I thought, _he's going to be so disappointed in me! I'm not sure if I'll be able to stand knowing that he is so sad because of something I did. Even if this is my first hunting trip, I still murdered an innocent person, and I bet he expected more of me._

Edward rushed to my side, so quickly that one second he was on the other side of the clearing, and the next he had me wrapped in his arms. I tried to take comfort in his embrace, but I was still beating myself up over what I had done, and I needed to ask him something. "Edward, aren't you mad at me?"

"What?"

"Why don't you seem mad at me? You should be, I mean look at what I did!"

"Bella, I believe I told you a long time ago that I am never angry at you. Besides, how could I be mad at you when I, and most of my family has, at one point or another, done the same thing? It's our nature, Bella, we can't help it, at least not at first."

Edward was starting to sound a little sad and regretful. I hoped he didn't regret changing me into a vampire. Even after this, I still don't think I would go back to being a human if I could. I waited too long to be changed.

"Edward, please don't regret changing me. It was what I wanted, and it is still what I want."

"But Bella, what if you kill more people? I don't think you realize just how incredibly hard it is to be able to control yourself. I mean, look at Jasper. He still has a very hard time with it, and he's been living as a "vegetarian" for almost 50 years. You see, this is why I was so against changing you. I didn't want you to become a monster like me."

"I guess you're right, I am a monster...," I said, a little startled at first, but then realized that Edward was right.

"What? No, Bella, I would never be able to see you as a monster! You know I'll always love you no matter what."

"Edward, I think I need to go off by myself for a while and think about things. Your family might not still want me after this."

"Bella, that is the last thing you should do right now, our family can help you, none of us would want you to go off by yourself"

"Edward, I just need to think for a while, please let me go, and don't follow me." Before he could try to stop me again, I said, "Don't worry, I'm not running away-I won't go to far."

And with that, I ran out of the clearing. I kept running, not really thinking about where I was going, but subconsciously knowing where my destination was. Soon I found myself in Edward's and my meadow. I loved this place, even though I had only been here a couple times, and I thought it would be a good place to think. I sat down in the grass and sighed.

_I'm staring out into the night, _

_trying to hide the pain._

_I'm going to a place where love, _

_and feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the paint you feel's a different kind of pain._

I was being pretty stupid, I realized after a couple of hours. _The whole Cullen family is probably worried sick that I'm going to find another person and make the same mistake I did before_, I thought. _I should go be with them, and talk with them about what happened. Sitting here and just kind of sulking really isn't going to do much good. _I still felt bad, but I couldn't just stay here by myself. I had to go home.

_I'm going home, _

_back to the place where I belong, _

_and where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No I think you got me all wrong, _

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old._

_So I'm going home. _

Edward's PoV

I had been to pacing around the house anxiously ever since I got back. "Edward, I really think she'll be fine," said Alice.

"Well, I'm sure you know what you're talking about, but that doesn't mean that I'm not worried."

"I know," said Alice soothingly. "Look, why don't you go find her, it's been a couple hours already."

I ran out the door, and began heading in the direction of the meadow, since I knew that was where Bella would be. As I was running, I thought about Bella's and my relationship, and everything we'd been through. She had always forgiven me for everything, so I didn't know why she thought I wouldn't do the same for her. I hoped with all my heart that she didn't decide to leave for good. I prayed that she realized how much she meant to me, and the rest of our family.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_

_the closer I get to you._

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you._

_but your love, remains true._

_And I don't know why._

_You always seem to give me another try._

I reached the meadow, and I guess Bella heard me, because she turned around as soon as I got there.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!" Bella ran to me and hugged me as hard as she could. "Don't worry, I'm coming home, I realized I was being stupid by just sitting by myself and doing nothing."

"That's good," I said, relieved. "So are you ready to go back now? It'll be ok, really, they'll understand."

"Of course I am. This whole thing was just a big mistake, and I just want to go home."

I smiled, remembering that her home was now the same place as my home. I kissed her, put my arm around her, and said, "All right Bella, let's go home."

_So I'm going home,_

_back to the place where I belong,_

_and where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old._

_So I'm going home._

_So I'm going home,_

_back to the place where I belong,_

_and where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old._

_I said these places and these faces are getting old._

_So I'm going home._

_I'm going home._

Ok, so did you like it? This is my first fanfic, so please, review, review, review! Comments and criticisms are welcome, but please don't be too mean! I skipped one part of the song, but I didn't think it fit very well.


End file.
